Reverence
by Elantina
Summary: AU. Kagome gets in over her head when she comes in contact with the supernatural - namely, Inuyasha: a ghost hanyou that haunts his half-brother's home. When Kagome is drawn into his world, she must confront dangerous obstacles in order to save her life and the lives of the people she loves - including the ghost boy who has stolen her heart. Good thing he looks good for a dead guy.
1. The First Encounter

__**A/N - **I'M BACK!

* * *

_Chapter One: The First Encounter_

The sun felt like acid on her face.

Even though her expression exhibited a soft smile, there was no detection of joy to be found anywhere on the long contours of her pale face. Her eyes glistened like a pair of dark obsidian gems, though the cause wasn't from the sunshine kissing her cheeks, but from the tears that trickled down her porcelain cheeks. A single wavy, black tendril of hair escaped its confines behind her ear and swept across her face in the cold breeze, snagging on her moistened lips. She sighed heavily and wiped the water away with angry hands, her eyes glued to the gravestone below.

Behind her, she knew that a large mass of people wearing black clothing were moving off to the side to head back to their cars, ending yet another funeral by granting the grieving family their peace to mourn. She could feel several stragglers cast sad glances in her direction, but felt her gaze move toward an elderly woman as she stumbled toward her husband. His hair was white and his tiny body was ravaged by age, but he smiling brightly as he took her hand. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as they left together.

"That was supposed to be you and Mama," she whispered to her father's grave, her soft voice laced with regret. "I wish I had gotten here faster to see you before you…you…" She choked on her words and was unable to finish, her throat raw and her heart throbbing painfully in her breast.

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

Kagome turned sharply with a suspicious frown on her face. In the cold sunlight, a young man stood casually beside her in a leather jacket with a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm, his glossy dark hair glistening in the bright morning light. His eyes looked like burning chocolate, only they were drenched in pain Kagome could not find a purpose for. He tossed her a small smile and turned his face toward her father's grave.

It was then that she noticed the blood that was encrusted on the right side of his pale face.

She staggered back a few steps, body trembling and blood pounding in her ears, as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. Nausea boiled unbearably in her stomach.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," he said again, turning toward her with a sad smile. He noticed her distance from him and the horror that was evident on her ashen face, but he did not seem offended or surprised. Instead, he seemed adjusted to her behavior. "Your father must've been a good man. A lot of people come to visit him almost daily. You come a lot more than the others, though. It's good. I'm sure your father really appreciates it. I wish people would come see me as much as people visit him."

Kagome swallowed hard and slowly lowered her hands from her mouth. "W-what hap-" She cut herself off, unable to complete her sentence; the nausea had increased tenfold and she was close to vomiting again.

He sighed quietly and shook his head. "I'm surprised that you can see me," he admitted. "Most people can't see me, but you can."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded weakly. "And what happened to your face? Should I call someone? Y-you need a doctor." With every word that left her mouth, she retreated back a step.

"I'm beyond a doctor's help," he told her seriously.

"Just let me call emergency services, okay? They can help you. If you keep bleeding like that, you're going to lose too much blood and you can die. You don't want that to happen, right?"

He turned his eyes on her and smiled grimly. "There's a problem with that, little miss," he said. "I'm already dead."

Kagome froze. She could feel the fear spread through her chest and was able to hear the frantic beating of her own heart in her ears. This time, she did vomit – the sight of the gore dripping from his face was too much for her weak stomach to bear. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to fill her parched lungs with air. She was too afraid to open them – too afraid to see _him _standing there. She pulled her jacket closer to herself and wrapped her arms herself, her body quivering as she slid to her knees; her legs were too weak to support her anymore. Each breath that left her lungs was heavy and consumed with terror. Then, when an ounce of bravery struck her, she managed to slowly pry open her eyes.

But there was no blood or gore on the grass in front of the gravestone.

There was no evidence that anyone had ever been there.

The man was _gone_.

..::OO::..

_Three years later_

Dusk swept over the streets, the promise of the night chasing people off the once crowded sidewalks. Kagome took to the barren streets alone, her hands buried in the pockets of her jacket from the teasing chill of winter. Kagome Higurashi froze, completely submerged by the pool of light emitting from the flickering streetlights.

She was finally here.

The house stood near an ominous vacant lot. Its lights were contained by the large, black curtains that were drawn to keep the darkness from seeping in, but Kagome felt that the effort was wasted; the entire place was drenched in black. The home was a large, traditional Japanese home on the outskirts of the city. The structure was worn by weather and was in dire need of renovations.

Kagome darted up the broken steps without much need for caution, having already climbed these same stairs several times in the past. She narrowly evaded the holes in the steps due to her escalating fear, only her intuition rescuing her from falling through. She knocked hesitantly on the door, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. She had always been afraid of this house. It was isolated on a high hill with only a large carpet of land beside it, which had once been a house that had burnt down sometime in the 80's or 90's. The remains of the burned structure were still there, but she could only see their dim outlines through the darkness. Kagome shivered. Everyone had been killed in the fire, and it was murmured amongst the locals that they were still here.

'_What a place to raise children,' _she thought with a heavy sigh.

She glanced up, surprised when she saw a curtain move upstairs. A stifling wave of terror washed over her. _'I really hope that was one of the kids.'_

Ever since she had glimpsed the ghost man by her father's grave, Kagome had been wary of places that were supposedly haunted. She had failed to find the need to indentify her strange gift by a professional, instead opting to keep it tucked away in the fissures of her mind. However, there were times when she was able to see someone that wasn't actually there – someone that people couldn't see even if they squinted. Ever since her father's death, there had been a lot of those people. Many had been missing limbs or bleeding profusely, but their blood had never made it to the ground and their wails could never reach the living.

Except for her.

She should've been used to it by now. She knew that, but it still frightened her to see a person that was supposed to be dead.

The door swung open before she could knock. Kagome felt the movement of air and the brush of cloth on her bare legs as a large shadow bolted toward her. The creature grasped hold of one of her legs and clung to it, laughing at the small, startled scream that escaped her throat. Shock spread through her body and left her tingling with adrenaline. But at the same time, she felt strangely weak, as if her legs didn't want to obey her anymore. She finally regained her senses when her hand touched soft hair that could only belong to her clients' son, Shippo.

"Kagome! You're here!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of the other shadow hovering in the doorway. "Look, Rin! Kagome's here!"

The little girl stepped into the light with a wide smile on her lips, a small teddy bear tucked protectively under her arm. She squealed and hugged the stuffed animal closer to her as her dark eyes sparkled with childish glee.

"We're so glad you're here, Kagome," she said seriously. "Mommy and Daddy were kissing again. I don't like it when they do that, Kagome."

Kagome laughed and attempted to disentangle Shippo from her legs. "It's good to see you guys, too," she admitted, ruffling Shippo's hair affectionately. "I've missed you both so much!"

"And they have certainly missed you, Kagome."

A dark-haired woman with sharp features stepped onto the porch, her perfectly manicured hands pinning an earring into her ear. Her hair was piled stylishly on the top of her head and her lips were tinted red with lipstick. She wore a scarlet dress that brushed the ground when she moved and bright, polished pearls that were tied around her swanlike throat. Her crimson lips curved upward as a sigh of relief lifted her breast.

"The children have been waiting to see you since I told them you were coming. Rin accidentally called you her mother this morning," Kagura Saiga told the young woman with the subtle roll of her eyes and a small smile.

"You know someone's a bad parent when her children want someone else as their mother. Keh!"

She was relieved when Kagura turned her back to usher her children into the house; Kagome wouldn't have been able to explain the horror that consumed her expression if she had had three pairs of eyes staring at her. Her eyes darted toward the shadowed figure leaning casually against the house, his arms folded at his chest. She could not distinguish his face from the shadows, but his exotic silver hair was clearly visible, even in the absolute darkness. At first, she thought it was Sesshomaru – Shippo and Rin's father and Kagura's husband. But he would never say such awful things, even as a joke, and the revulsion in that unfamiliar voice sent tremors down her spine.

"Are you coming, Kagome?" Kagura called to her from somewhere inside the house.

In the darkness, Kagome locked eyes with the shadowy figure. She could tell now that they were both staring at each other – the light from inside of the house had pooled on his face and revealed his golden eyes. He was staring at her with a bemused expression on his handsome face, a long, fanged smirk curving his lips. His red sweatshirt was torn and burned in some places, and his jeans had holes in them that were circled with black. The skin was badly burned where the holes were, but Kagome had learned to control her weak stomach over the years and managed to swallow her nausea before it became too potent.

"I'm coming," she told Kagura and stepped into the house, ignoring the man who watched her with intense eyes.

"Well, it seems that we're ready to go," Sesshomaru said as he descended down the staircase, his large hands adjusting the tie around his neck. "Hello, Kagome. Wonderful to see you again."

Kagome smiled. "Great to see you too, Mr. Saiga. How's work going for you? Any good cases lately?"

"None worth mentioning," he mumbled as he came to stand by his wife. "Well, you know the rules. No running, no shouting, no waking the neighbors, and bedtime at nine o'clock sharp. We're going to be out late, so make sure they behave themselves until then."

"Yes, Father," both kids agreed in unison, but there was a glint of mischief in both of their eyes. Kagome took note of it immediately, stifling a giggle – she knew they would break every one of those rules whether she liked it or not.

"Another example of bad parenting," the same mocking voice scoffed, chuckling quietly under his breath. "He's almost excited to leave his kids behind. His mother would have a fit if she knew!"

Before Kagome could react to his words, Sesshomaru and Kagura were brushing past her and exiting the house. Shippo and Rin were rubbing at their faces behind them, their skin stained with red lipstick. Kagome giggled quietly and began to remove the make-up from their cheeks and foreheads as the door slammed shut behind their parents.

"Why don't you guys go get washed up and I'll put on a movie," Kagome suggested. "The first one to get all the lipstick off their face gets to pick the movie!"

Both kids squealed in excitement as they hurried past her and raced up the stairs to their bathrooms.

"I wonder how Sesshomaru is going to react when he realizes that his precious children just broke one of his rules." The white-haired man was sitting in a chair now, his legs crossed and his folded arms cradling the back of his head. He was looking at her and smirking. "Can't wait to see how she explains this one!"

If there was one thing Kagome knew, it was to never interact with the dead people she saw. It exposed her – made her vulnerable. But sometimes her anger blinded her and her the ability to control her tongue escaped her. She turned on the white-haired man with her hands planted on her slender hips, her eyes darkened with frustration. He noticed how her eyes were trained on him and stiffened, his face paling with realization. He knew that she wasn't staring through him; it was evident by the look of panic in his eyes.

"I know how to do my job," she snapped. "Any sort of feedback is unnecessary from Casper's sidekick."

He climbed to his feet, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "You can see me?" he demanded incredulously.

She rolled her eyes. "It's impossible _not _to see you! You're everywhere I turn! If you think you're better at babysitting these kids, then be my guest; babysit them while I paint my nails. But if a kid starts choking, I doubt that you'll be able to help them because of your invisibility problems."

"I think I know how to take care of my own half-brother's kids," he growled, his eyes on fire.

"What?" She felt her face tighten in bewilderment. "You're Sesshomaru's _half-brother_?"

"The one and only. Why?" He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a look of impatience.

Kagome frowned. "Sesshomaru never talked about you before, and neither have the kids or Kagura."

The white-haired man rolled his eyes as if he was unsurprised by her comment. "Sesshomaru isn't fond of emotion of any kind, especially any emotion that pertains to me."

"So the fire-"

"I was killed in that fire, yes," he interrupted curtly. "Don't you read the newspapers?"

"I wasn't even able to read then back when you died."

The white-haired man sighed in aggravation at her answer, and Kagome had a feeling that his mind wasn't keeping up with the words that tumbled out of his mouth while he was talking to her – or at any other time, it seemed.

His eyes were narrowed into angry slits and his forehead was scrunched up, reminding her of a bull that was about to charge. "Look," he said. "My name is Inuyasha Saiga. I've been dead for over ten years, and no one has been able to see me throughout that time. What makes you so special? How can you see me?"

Kagome raked her fingers through her hair and sighed tiredly, knowing that the question would abandon his lips the moment she had spoken to him. "I don't know," she confessed. "I've been able to see ghosts since my dad died a few years ago. That's all I know."

"Well I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a young child screaming.

It was a race for the two of them to get up the stairs. Kagome was in the lead with Inuyasha lagging at her heels, evident worry pouring off of his body and seeping into hers. Even though the screaming had stopped, Kagome could still hear the awful sound echoing in her mind. The door to the bathroom was locked when she tried the doorknob. However, beyond the painted wood, she could hear the children whimpering like frightened puppies.

"What's going on in there?" she demanded gently, tapping on the door. "Is something wrong?"

"We saw a man, Kagome!" a muffled voice, choked with tears, told her quietly. "He came out of the attic and came after us! He wants to kill Daddy!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl behind them, but only faintly. She had barely asked the question, "What man?" before something hard collided with her skull. She pitched forward onto the wooden floor, the screams of the children and Inuyasha's angry cursing assaulting her ears. There were the sounds of a struggle and then the sound of another body plummeting to the floor. Then, she was in wrapped in somebody's arms.

"You better be glad you're special," Inuyasha told her breathlessly, his voice somewhere over her head. "If you weren't, you'd just be stuck lying there with no one to help you."

She mumbled a string of words that were unfathomable to her ears - probably asking what had hit her - before she felt something wet trickle down her cheek and into her lips. Her greedy tongue lapped at the unfamiliar liquid but immediately recoiled at the metallic taste of blood.

"He got you pretty good," Inuyasha was telling her. Familiar surroundings inside the house were passing them in a blur, and she could almost feel the warmth of his arms around her. "I was going to stop him, but you were already hit."

"Who?" she mumbled.

"Doesn't matter now. Just-"

He wasn't able to complete his sentence. One moment he was speaking, his words soft and his arms tightened protectively around her, and then he was lying beside her, unconscious and his body vanishing as each second passed. She felt the cold floor underneath her head from where she had fallen from his arms – felt the blood trickle down her face and saw the crimson liquid form a pool on the wood beneath her. Then, there was the sound of footsteps traveling slowly down the stairs and the screams of frightened children.

Kagome closed her eyes and melted into the ground beneath her, unable to resist.

..::OO::..

Kagome blinked and stirred with a groan of pain. She had been hovering in some limbo between sleep and awareness, her back aching because she had been lying for hours. Now faint blue light was leaking into the room through a window, pooling on her tired, pale face. She swallowed audibly. The floor was cold through the back of her shirt, her hair haloing her face in ebony threads as she slowly lifted her head. A whisper of agony coursed through her and she clutched her skull, her eyes squeezed shut and her chest heaving as her hand came away stained with blood. Her mind was spinning. Shaking her head with deliberation, Kagome forced herself to her feet and rose slowly in a feeble attempt to ease the pain.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, her voice shaking slightly. "Are you there?"

Kagome could've fainted when she heard him say, "I'm here."

He emerged from the shadows with an irritated expression on his handsome face, but Kagome could easily see the worry that clung to the depths of his eyes. He was nursing a large bump on his forehead, but otherwise seemed fine to her.

His eyes grazed over her in search for other injures. "Does your head still hurt?" he asked softly. When she shook her head and smiled, some of the tension faded from his eyes. "I don't understand. I thought he would be gone by now. Why isn't he gone?" It sounded as if he was speaking to himself now, and Kagome got the distinct feeling that he knew what was going on.

"Who _was_ that guy?" she demanded of him. "And are the kids safe?"

"I don't know about the kids," he answered quietly, "but that man they saw was the guy who set the fire to the house I was in. He's the one who killed me."

"_What?_"

"His name is Naraku. He was my father's competitor at the time." He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed tiredly. "We used to own one of the biggest corporations in the eastern hemisphere. Sesshomaru was supposed to inherit my father's legacy, but he wanted to go to law school and become a lawyer. So, I inherited everything. My father had retired by then and was vacationing with my mother in Hawaii, so I was by myself at the house when Naraku set it on fire. I died that day and, fortunately for me, he did, too. Now I'm beginning to see it as a curse…"

"What did your father _do _to this guy?"

"That's the thing – I don't know. I don't even know why he chose this time to come out and try to kill my brother!"

Kagome frowned. "Do you think he's been gathering strength all this time? He managed to show himself to Shippo and Rin. Even _you _can't do that!"

He nodded, considering the idea. "You're probably right." He was silent for a moment before adding, "Don't be scared, Kagome. I'm right here with you and I'm not going to let him hurt you or the kids. I'll protect you."

"Promise?" she asked softly.

"Promise."

"While we're making promises, why don't you let make a few, Inuyasha."

Kagome suddenly felt something wet drip down her arm. She could see Inuyasha's horrified eyes drift to the trembling limb before she finally turned her head, only to have a scream freeze in her throat when she realized what it was a tentacle that had emerged from the shadows behind her. It was slowly constricting around her arm, black as the ocean at night and dripping with moisture. She did scream when she felt another one wrap around her neck, blocking her airway and draining her of breath. She struggled and yelled in frustration, but the loss of air was not worth it – she could feel her throat tightening from the lack of oxygen it was receiving.

Turning her head _hurt_. However, she managed to catch a glimpse of her captor's face. Long, greasy and blood-stained strips of dark hair fell across a face as pale as newly fallen snow. His eyes were bloodshot and purple bags clung to the bellies of his eyelids. His skin glistened with sweat and blood. When he caught her, his lips curved into a predatory grin – one that she would most likely have nightmares about later.

"Let her go, Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled and launched forward, only to freeze when the tentacle tightened around her throat.

Kagome felt her lungs wail for air in her chest.

"Another woman, Inuyasha?" the voice purred behind her. "You didn't learn your lesson from the last one?"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!"

A dark chuckle resonated behind Kagome, and the grip on her neck loosened an inch so she could draw in a breath. She gulped in the air greedily but kept her eyes locked with Inuyasha's, glimpsing the promise of safety in his gaze. However, just as she was about to draw in another breath, the tentacle tightened around her neck again and she was forced to hold her breath.

"Let me promise you something, Inuyasha," Naraku growled. "I promise to kill your brother. I promise to redeem all that I've lost because your family. And, most of all, I promise to kill this girl if you don't stand down. I'll kill everyone you love until you suffer for what your family has done to me."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened at the threat but he remained still, gritting his teeth and pondering his next move. But Kagome was growing uneasy. Every moment Inuyasha hesitated, the tentacle was constricting more and more around her neck. Her lungs were screaming in her chest. Involuntary panic filled her eyes – panic that made Inuyasha growl and flex his claws. However, his feet were still rooted to the ground.

There was no way out. Kagome knew that now. She was going to die here. She was never going to see her mother or her little brother again. She was never going to graduate from college, get married, have kids, or grow old. The worst part was knowing she was going to die – knowing that the kids upstairs would be frightened until they were most likely killed, too. And the thought horrified her.

She had to protect them.

Had to protect Inuyasha.

He had promised to protect her, so why couldn't she protect him?

There was a growing warmth in her chest. As each moment passed, it was growing hotter and hotter until it felt like her insides had caught on fire. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as pink heat kissed her eyelids. There was a loud keening noise behind her, followed by a scream and the horrible scent of burning flesh. Her eyes flashed open when her restraints vanished and she fell forward, only to collapse into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

She curled into his chest as they watched Naraku's black form dissolve into a thick, black mist. His eyes were the last to vanish. They were watching her quietly, but they were narrowed into slits and darkened with rage. Kagome could hear Inuyasha say something to her in a quiet whisper, but the only thing she could focus on were the eyes that conveyed a dark message when words failed.

It was a promise to kill.

A promise that Naraku hoped to fulfill.

"How the hell did you do that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his voice laced with awe. "He's gone."

"I-I don't know," she answered in a hoarse whisper. "It just…_happened_."

Inuyasha helped her climb to her feet. However, Kagome was reluctant to let him go. She held onto his arm even after he had assisted her, and he seemed hesitant to let her go, too. They glanced at the spot where Naraku had once been and visibly relaxed when it was clear that he was not rejuvenating.

The two clung to each other even as the door opened and two small bodies hurried down the stairs. Recognizing their babysitter amongst the darkness, her arms holding onto something they could not see, Rin and Shippo thrust themselves into Kagome's chest and wept bitterly into her shirt. She wrapped her arms around all of them, even Inuyasha, and held them close to her, a few tears of her own trickling down her cheeks.

They were alive.

And for now, they were safe.

* * *

**A/N - **You've heard it right, folks! Elantina is back! Updates will be at inconsistent intervals, but I will update as soon as I can. Why have I come back to the FanFiction world? Well, I missed it. Can you blame me? ;) This chapter is unedited and the completely rewritten version of the old Jitters chapter one. Hopefully this one will be better than the last! I really hope you guys like it!

Cheers!

-Elantina


	2. The Wrath

_Chapter Two: The Wrath_

She was here again. She was always here, her presence taunting his very soul with every laugh that escaped her rosy lips.

With his hands in his pants pockets, Inuyasha licked away the flames on his lips and contained his sarcastic taunts behind tight lips as he watched Kagome interact with his half-brother's children. They were frolicking on the front lawn of the house, captivated in a thrilling game of tag. Inuyasha watched Kagome intently, his tawny orbs darkened with unspoken desire. Hewanted to be there with her, touching her hand and claiming it was an accident. He wanted to be chasing those kids around with her, laughing with them and forgetting the turmoil of the world for just a moment. But he held his tongue and desires at arm's length. Kagome was human; she was alive and breathing. He, however, was not. She deserved the advantages of a normal life. A smirk reached his lips at the thought, and he almost laughed at the sadistic humor. _'But her life isn't normal anymore, thanks to Naraku. Whether she likes it or not, she has come in contact with the spirit world.'_

It was surprising that such a terrifying incident had only occurred four months ago. After Naraku's destruction, Sesshomaru and Kagura had been interested in selling the house and moving back into the heart of Tokyo - not because of Naraku himself, but because of Sesshomaru's job. After two weeks, it was decided that the family would just have to live with what they had, especially since Kagura wanted her children to grow up outside of the concrete jungle. It suited Inuyasha just fine, considering the fact that he wanted to be close to his niece and nephew and, with hesitant truth, Kagome. The two were bound together now, whether they liked it or not. And, though he would never admit it aloud, he found Kagome's company rather…interesting. In a way, she reminded him of his mother. _'Keh. What a comparison _that _is!' _He chuckled bitterly under his breath, crossing his arms and shaking his head. _'Sometimes I wish things like this were just a dream, such as being freaking dead…'_

"You're sulking again," Kagome teased, jogging up to him and nudging him with her elbow. An ecstatic glow seemed to emanate from her slim, toned body. Her round, pearl-like teeth gleamed brightly in the sunlight as she smiled, her eyes flashing with triumphant joy and glee. "Come on and join the fun! You're missing out."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. Sometimes she was just too cheery, and it did not compliment his mood swings. "Is there something I'm missing? Because the last time I checked, dead people didn't play tag with children and their annoying babysitter." His attitude withered when he saw the hurt that sparkled like diamonds in her eyes. Recoiling slightly, he raised his hands in surrender and hastily added, "What? I'm only speaking the truth! I just…I…Well…"

She rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm impatiently, like a child demanding that her friend play with her. "You can play! I'll just say you're my imaginary friend and they'll believe me. It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Why?" she whined, pouting. "Stop sulking and come join us."

Glancing around the yard, he relaxed when he saw the kids tackling each other a few feet away, their high, excited voices tugging a small smile on his lips. "They're alive," he told her curtly, gesturing in their direction. "It's simple. Why can't you accept it? I'm dead, you're alive. We're totally different. So, no, I'm not going to play a stupid game of tag."

"Yeah, I understand," she said, shrugging as if it didn't bother her.

But it certainly did. He could tell. And that was another thing he had come to notice about her – she was easy to read.

Before he could voice his next thought, she was running off in the direction of the children. Inuyasha watched her leave with a neutral expression on his face, his eyes frowning with displeasure. _'I wanted to say yes. What stopped me? Being dead was not the reason.' _Sighing, he turned his gaze to the blank lot of land that rested beside his brother's house. His expression saddened. _'Mother…Father…'_

Kagome turned towards him so sharply, her ebony hair fanned out behind her like a glistening halo of black. Her lips emanated sweet laughter. "Come on, Inuyasha! You're missing out on the fun!"

"Kagome, who are you talking to?" Shippo asked curiously, tugging on her skirt questionably. His turquoise orbs glistened with confusion in the midday sun.

She knelt down to his level and lifted a finger to her lips in the universal sign for silence, her eyes darting around the landscape in feigned fear. Rin, feeling left out, ran to join the two. Inuyasha leaned closer to listen, his interest piqued by the secret in Kagome's voice.

"You see, I have an imaginary friend," she whispered, grinning at the sparkle of interest in their eyes. "His name is Inuyasha, and he's really shy. I asked him to play tag, but he said no! Can you believe that? I need your help to convince him to play."

"An imaginary friend? How very interesting. I think I would like to attempt to convince him to play as well, if it is not any trouble."

Inuyasha's eyes darted apprehensively to the old woman who was stumbling up the drive, one eye concealed by a thick black eye patch and the other trained on them. He growled and moved to stand by Kagome's side, wary for reasons he could not name. Kagome acknowledged his presence by glancing briefly in his direction, her eyes filled with necessary panic. An unspoken understanding passed between them: whoever this woman was, something was not right about her, and it was making both of them nervous. She slowly walked up to them, lips smiling but eyes frowning, and peered curiously at the children who hugged Kagome's legs. Then her gaze trickled to the empty air that clung to the space beside Kagome. She was looking at Inuyasha. And judging by the appalled glint in the depths of her aged eye, she could see him.

"I see your imaginary friend is quite the tall one," she murmured, panning her gaze upward from his torn jeans and shirt to his abnormal silver hair. "Perhaps he was a giant in another life. Or maybe he could be related to your father, children; your father is tall, too."

The children laughed at the lighthearted comment, but it was anything but a relaxed observation to Kagome and Inuyasha. Her hand brushed his worriedly, though her face revealed nothing. Inuyasha growled softly. _'Whoever this woman is, she knows about Inuyasha. She wouldn't have mentioned Sesshomaru like that if she didn't. But how can she see me? Unless…unless she's like Kagome.'_

"I know you can hear me, old woman!"he snarled. Kagome swung around to toss him an incredulous glance, her eyes begging the question of what his intentions were without speaking them aloud. He blatantly ignored her, knowing that he would have to apologize for it later. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? And how can you see me?"

The old woman's eye widened for a moment, but then swelled down to its original size. "My name is Kaede," she said, speaking in his direction. The children watched her with awestruck expressions on their little faces. "It's very nice to meet ye, Mr. Imaginary Friend. Or, do ye have another name you want people to call ye? And I can see ye because I believe in your existence." But there was a gleam in her eye - a gleam that was left behind by the effects of fabrication. She was lying.

His eyes narrowed. "My name is Inuyasha. Now explain to me how you can see me!"

Before Kaede could answer, Kagome intervened. "Why don't you go inside and tell your parents about our guest?" she suggested to Rin and Shippo, eyes glimmering with feigned cheer. "I'm sure your mother would love a guest."

The children glanced at each other briefly, their eyes relaying a message in a language only a child could understand before bolting in the direction of the house. Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms, still glaring at the old woman. Silence stretched between them like a heavy fog that refused to lift. The old woman shifted onto her other foot and peered up at him with a steely, dark eye, her lips curving downward into a frown. Her blatant gaze turned to Kagome, who was fidgeting nervously and trying not to interlace her fingers with Inuyasha's for assurance. Inuyasha could easily tell that she was frightened. _'Keh. She's not even the one who is being inspected like an animal!'_ Still, his fingers ached and begged him to consider taking her hand, but he ignored the temptation; he had to be strong and show the woman no flaws, no weaknesses.

"So, ye are a lingering spirit," the old woman rasped, an eyebrow arched in question. "I was told about a spirit of the dead residing here from the owner of this house, but I sense no evil coming from ye. Who are ye, and why do ye remain? And, more importantly…" She turned to Kagome, a twinge of incredulity leaking into her voice as she said, "I cannot believe what my eyes are showing me. I can sense the energy of a priestess in ye, and it is strong…stronger than any aura I have ever seen in all of my years. Who are ye, girl? And what are ye doing with a ghost?"

"I'm his friend," she answered coldly, finally gripping her determination with two hands and grasping his hand in her own.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief, eyes wide, but otherwise enjoying the warm contact of her skin against his. This kind of comfort was often denied to a ghost, this kind of warmth and beauty in the form of a human's touch, and he considered himself lucky._' _He denied his lips the desire to smile, focusing instead on his suspicion of the old woman who stood tautly in front of him.

She nodded slowly, turning in Inuyasha's direction with a glint in her eye. "If I may, how did ye perish?"

"Fire,"he answered, surprising himself by the coldness in his words. However, he didn't laugh. At Kaede's raised eyebrow, he snorted and crossed his arms. "It's a long story, and one that I don't want to relive."

"I understand," she replied quickly. "Trust me, I believe ye."

"What are you doing here, then?" Kagome asked, squeezing Inuyasha's hand in her own. Her eyes were brimming with anxiety. "If you're here to exterminate Inuyasha, then-" She was interrupted by Kaede's soft laughter.

"I'm not here to remove him from this property," she explained. "I was called here to speak with Sesshomaru, that is all. I mean ye no harm." Her eyes saddened, and she pinned Inuyasha under a subdued glance. "It has been a long time, Inuyasha. I'm not surprised that you do not recognize me. It has been fifty years, after all. I'm sure you remember my sister, yes? Kikyo Honda?"

Kagome's brow puckered. She stole a glance at Inuyasha, and watched with hypnotic fascination as pain entered his golden eyes. His grip tightened on her hand. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers with raised eyebrows, observing how his knuckles turned white from exertion. Her hand was hurting, but she didn't complain. Kagome could only watch as his expression soured and his ears withered. _'What is she talking about? Fifty years ago? I thought Inuyasha was only twenty-one when he died. How is this possible?' _She tossed Inuyasha a bewildered glance.

"I remember Kikyo,"he said at last, his voice flat. "I could never forget her."

Kaede nodded slowly. "I see."

"You're her little sister, aren't you? I thought I recognized your name. You were the little brat that clung to her skirt and followed at her heels wherever she went."He scanned her old, wrinkled face impassively. "You've gotten older."

"It is only natural, Inuyasha. Humans do not age in the same way that ye have."

Kagome seized that moment to voice her confusion. "How is it that you knew that girl fifty years ago, Inuyasha, and yet you were celebrating your twenty first birthday twenty years ago? I'm lost."

"Demons age differently from humans,"he explained, glancing at her and searching her eyes imploringly, as if willing her to understand. "I say I turned twenty-one when I was actually turning one-hundred and eighty-nine. It's like dog years, only slightly different. In fact, it's really difficult to explain from there…"He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I still don't understand it. But the point is, Kagome, that I'm old. Older than her, if it helps." He jabbed an accusing thumb in Kaede's direction.

Kaede ignored him and gathered Kagome's hands in her own, her eye soft. "Ye are a priestess, Kagome," she said. "I've never felt power so…_strong _before, except in my sister." Kaede peered at the raven haired girl more closely, her grip tightening on Kagome as she searched her face. Her eyes widened in realization. "Ye are her reincarnation. That must be it! Ye resemble her greatly, and the fact that you have her immense power proves that. Ye are my sister reborn. She has come back from the dead…in _you._"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but a different voice replaced hers. They glanced up to find Kagura standing in the doorway to her home, her voice calling out Kaede's name indifferently. Kaede nodded to Inuyasha and Kagome, bidding them a silent farewell, before she shuffled up the stairs to meet the mistress of the house. The door slammed shut behind them. Kagome couldn't breathe. It was then that she realized that she had holding her breath. Swallowing hard, she swung on Inuyasha, confusion swimming in the fathomless depths of her dark eyes.

But he was gone.

..::OO::..

Kagome walked to the library in determined silence, her car keys clenched tightly in her hands and her eyes averted to the sidewalk beneath her. She hadn't told Inuyasha what she was doing. In fact, she hadn't even told her mother when she had asked where she was going in such a hurry. She only knew two things: she had to figure out who Kikyo was and why Inuyasha had refused to explain her identity. She knew she was being nosy; she knew she was diving into something that was none of her business, but she was way past caring for it. Kagome wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

Entering the library, she headed directly for the computer lab. The nearest, unoccupied one was in the back near the windows and the librarian's desk. Kagome internally groaned. She had known the librarian since she was a toddler, and she attended high school with the librarian's assistant: a sweet, charming young man named Hojo. She knew Hojo had a crush on her; it had become evident their freshmen year when he began to give her chocolates and antidotes to any ailments she might get. He had asked her to several movies, blushing madly yet smiling confidently every time, but she had politely declined every time he asked. She liked him, but not in the way he wanted her to.

"Higurashi!" And there he was, a stack of books in his trembling arms and a smile plastered to his lips. "I didn't think I would find you here on the weekend. Have you come to study for the history final? I can help!"

"No, Hojo, I'm here for a different reason," she said kindly. "But thank you."

His eyes lit up. "Then what are you here for? I can assist you with whatever you need!"

"I'm here to look up some local history for a…a…friend," she explained lamely, resisting the urge to smack her forehead for her stupidity. "It's very important to my…_friend, _and I just wanted to-"

"What's the name of the person you want to search?"

Kagome sighed tiredly. "Look, Hojo, I can do this by my-"

"My computer is faster and will have more history on that person than the other computers here," he insisted. "I can get you a lot more information. Won't you let me help you, Higurashi? I promise it won't take long."

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded reluctantly. "Fine. You can help me."

Kagome followed Hojo to his desk, nodding and laughing when appropriate as he explained the pros and cons of his job. She helped him carry his stack of books, the dust tickling her nose and almost causing her to sneeze. But she kept a straight face as she listened to him. Hojo sat down at his computer and logged in, all the while explaining to her just how massive the directory was and how easy it would be to dig up the history on her "special person". When his back was to her, Kagome shook her head and released a soft sigh. _'He's sweet, but he's just too sweet for me. No wonder I always declined his dates.'_

"So, who is it that you're trying to find?" he asked, drawing Kagome out of her reverie.

"Her name is Kikyo Honda," she said. "I'm looking for anything about her dating back to about fifty years ago."

Hojo frowned, a question in his eyes, but typed it into the computer anyway. "Kikyo Honda," he murmured softly as his fingers pressed each key. "Oh, here it is. There's an article here in the newspaper about her from the 60's. It's talking about…" His brow furrowed, and pinned Kagome under a confused glance. "Is this really the person you were looking for, Kagome? Or rather, your friend? This seems really odd to me."

Kagome's brow puckered. "What are you talking about? What happened to her?" She stepped forward to peer at the computer screen, nearly gasping at the black and white picture that was displayed on the screen. _'S-she really does look like me.'_

"Apparently this girl got murdered fifty years ago, but they never found her killer," Hojo said, his voice tight. "She was going to be married that year, too, to a guy named…Inuyasha Saiga." He leaned in closer to get a better look at the picture. "Wow, Higurashi! She looks like she could be your sister or something. Are you related to her?" He swiveled around in his chair to gauge her reaction, a smile on his face, but his eyes widened when he drank in the sight of her pale face and wide eyes. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Her throat felt dry. _'Inuyasha…Saiga?' _"Are you sure that was the name of her fiancé?"

Hojo's brow knitted together. "Yeah, I'm sure," he confirmed slowly, searching her eyes with pursed lips. He gently touched her shoulder. "Are you okay, Kagome? You look sick. Do you know those people?"

"No," she said fiercely, shaking her head wildly. "No, I don't."

"Maybe you should go wash up in the bathroom. I have some medicine if you think-"

"I'm fine, Hojo. Can I please read the article? I…I have to read it."

Hojo shrugged. "If you think that's best… I'll be over in the nonfiction department if you need me. If I don't get working soon, my boss is going to kill me. Good luck, Kagome, and don't leave without saying goodbye!"

"Thank you, Hojo," she said sincerely. "You've been a big help."

A blush blossomed across his cheeks. "Y-You're welcome, Higurashi. I'll always be there when you need me!" Giving her one last, long look, he darted off in the direction of the nonfiction books, his head held high. It looked as though he had become the happiest man in the world just by speaking to her.

Kagome returned her attention to the computer screen. In large letters were the words: TRAGEDY IN SMALL TOWN: WOMAN KILLED UNEXPECTEDLY BEFORE HER WEDDING DAY. She glanced at the picture again, curious despite the guilt-filled jealousy that consumed her. Kikyo stood alone, dressed in a long sleeved shirt with her hair tied into a high ponytail. She was smiling, but it seemed as if she didn't agree with the view of the photographer; her eyes were too dark and , she was stricken by the physical characteristics that seemed similar to her own. The hair, the eyes, the body shape…they all matched. It was eerie.

'_I'm really her reincarnation…'_

..::OO::..

Kagome's heartbeats were coming too quickly to count. Somehow she was forcing her legs to move forward, but the fear that laced her limbs refused to extinguish. Her house was right in front of her. The lights were on, immediately warning her that her mother was awake and waiting for her. Kagome raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. What could she possibly say to her mother? Or Inuyasha? She shuddered violently. _'Did Inuyasha save me because I looked like his dead fiancé from fifty years ago? Is that it?' _She shook her head and locked her car, bracing herself for the many questions she knew her mother had.

"Nice evening for a walk, isn't it?"

She froze. The voice was chilling, like a cold wind announcing the arrival of winter. _'This is it,' _she thought, her breath catching in her throat. _'This is…this is her. I know it.' _She had the sudden intense sensation of being in the middle of a lucid dream, one where she knew she was dreaming but couldn't change anything or wake up. Her muscles deadlocked. She turned slowly, stiffly, and suppressed a gasp at the beautiful woman that gazed at her through transparent dark eyes.

"Kikyo," she whispered.

Kikyo smiled coldly and gestured to the house. "I used to live in a house like that," she said. "I lived with my sister and my father. You see, my mother left us when I was only five; she passed away from a disease that the doctors couldn't cure. We didn't have the technology you have today, so there was nothing they could do for her. That house stored many memories for us. I loved it there. We all did." She glanced at Kagome slyly. "You're lucky, Kagome."

Her eyes widened. "H-how are you here, Kikyo? You're supposed to be dead."

"You're right, Kagome. I am. But I'm not the only person you've seen who is supposed to be deceased." She tossed her gaze in the direction of the Saiga house, her eyes filled with longing. "You've met Inuyasha, have you not?"

"Y-yes…"

"I loved him, you know. And I've been watching over the two of you. He's quite taken with you, Kagome. In fact, he might even be falling in love with you." Kikyo shook her head sadly. "I miss him," she confessed softly. "I miss him so much that my heart aches."

Kagome smiled. "I can take you to him," she offered. "I'm sure he'd love to see you again."

And there it was: that piercing jealousy that consumed her body and tightened her chest. _'He belongs with her,' _she reasoned. _'They were going to be married, after all.'_

But Kikyo was shaking her head. "No, that's not necessary. I don't want to see him. If I had wanted to, I would've gone to see him a long time ago. I came here today for a different reason." She stepped closer and Kagome stepped back, fearful of her intentions. "Like I said earlier, Kagome, he is falling for you. That never should've happened. He should've died and then found me again, but he lingered here. And because of the hatred I felt from his choice, I managed to come back to this world. Did you know that before you showed up, he was finally going to leave this world? He was finally going to enter the afterlife to be with me instead of watching over those stupid children, but then _you _showed up."

"But…but I-"

"It's because of _you _that I cannot rest in peace," she hissed, "and I'm going to make sure you suffer the repercussions for that."

Suddenly her head was reeling; it was full of gray and spinning fog, and she couldn't cling to reality. She couldn't think; couldn't speak. The floor seemed to be dropping away from her. Dimly, she realized that an odd aura was pouring off of Kikyo's body - a _dark, _menacing aura. It was overwhelming her feeble mind. She felt her body giving, slumping, falling away, and she knew that she couldn't resist anymore. Kikyo's black aura seeped through her skin and continued to make her drowsy and confused. With strange calmness, Kagome gazed into the dark, mirror-like depths of Kikyo's eyes. She fell forever and never knew when she hit the ground.

..::OO::..

Murder…ghost…dead…

Dead. Was she dead?

Ghost. Inuyasha? Did he know where she was?

Murder. Was Kikyo going to kill her?

Kagome moaned and almost surfaced from unconsciousness, but the gray fog dragged her back under before she could pry open her heavy eyes. Her thoughts seethed around her again, twirling like a ballerina dressed in black.

Love…White and black…something white… Dark eyes and poisoned love…

This time, when she attempted to open her eyes, she succeeded. And even before she could focusing the dim and shifting colors around her, she knew. She finally knew. The figure in the white dress turned away from the wreckage of Inuyasha's old house, and Kagome saw what might have been her face on different shoulders. But it was a distorted face, pale and beautiful as an ice sculpture, but _wrong. 'She looks so different than that girl I saw in the photo,' _Kagome thought dimly. _'So…sad and withdrawn.' _It was like the endless reflection of herself Kagome would only see in a house of mirrors. Twisted and tired, almost mocking.

Kikyo smiled, a sly and cold smile. "You're awake," she said. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

"Why?" Kagome swallowed hard and faced her with determination in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I _love _him," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "and he's falling in love with _you_. I don't want that. Even if he's dead, I'm not going to take any chances. He loved me first." She turned to the charred rubble again, her expression passive but sad. "He's going to be here soon."

"_Then _what are you going to do?"

Kikyo smiled. "I'm going to make him watch me kill you," she purred. "Then there won't be any competition. He's mine, Kagome. And once he sees that I've returned, he's going to forget all about you."

It was only then that Kagome fully realized why she couldn't move and why her arms hurt so badly. She was tied up, lashed securely to a broken gate. A painful turning of her head revealed the Saiga's house, lit up and inviting, but also withholding a sinister atmosphere. Revolted by Kikyo's smug glare, Kagome shut her eyes and turned her face away, hoping that her head would stop spinning soon. _'Inuyasha, you have to come for me. Please. I need your help.' _Kagome tried to surge forward, but she was tied too tightly. The gate was solid iron, set in stone, and the ropes were too sturdy. She withered in defeat, her head bowed and her eyes still closed.

"I managed to touch you, which is quite a strange thing," Kikyo was saying. "I've never been able to do that to a human before. But you're not a normal human, are you? You're a priestess, like me. That is-"

It was dead quiet when Kagome opened her eyes, almost as if Kikyo had been shocked into silence.

"Kagome?"

At the hoarse whisper, Kagome glanced up and found herself looking into pain-filled amber orbs.

Inuyasha. He was here.

He had come for her!

There was a cold laugh. Kagome didn't turn toward it, but Inuyasha did. She saw his reaction, saw the sequence of expressions flicker across his face, almost too quickly to distinguish. Blank shock, disbelief, dawning joy, and then horror – a horror that finally turned his eyes black and opaque.

"Kikyo," he said, and his voice was soft with pain. "That's impossible. You're dead. I _saw _you! And you…you never found me."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, but he didn't respond.

Kikyo grinned wryly. "I did die," she confessed. "I was murdered. Surely you remember that, Inuyasha, or did that slip your mind when you met this girl?" She pointed an accusing finger in Kagome's direction, her eyes savage and cold. "Stupid, greedy girls get punished, and that girl is the worst of them all."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha had awoken from his daze, his face pale. "What are you talking about? Did you hurt Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed, casting a covert glance at Inuyasha. She knew he was trying to distract Kikyo from killing her. She didn't see the point, but some instinct was instructing her to struggle and fight for as long as she could. Her arms were numbed and cramped. She realized she was reflexively straining against the ropes, hardly able to keep still. She made herself stop, trying instead to lean back and get a little feeling into her deadened hands. What she was going to do if she got free eluded her, but she had to try.

"I didn't hurt her," Kikyo said, her voice sullen. "I'm going to, though. She took you away from me."

Inuyasha's face twisted in grief. "No, she didn't," he whispered. "You don't think I knew what you did before the day you died, Kikyo? You cheated on me with other men repeatedly. I thought I had loved you, so that was why I allowed you to do it. But I was wrong. And on the day you were murdered, I knew that you had played your game too recklessly and managed to get yourself killed. I don't know who murdered you, Kikyo, and I don't want to. I just want you to rest in peace."

"Rest in _peace_. That's great coming from you," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You _don't _want to know who murdered me? Fine. I'll tell you anyway. His name was Naraku, and yes, he was one of my…_conquests. _He was your father's competitor, wasn't he?"

"Kikyo, listen to me," Inuyasha said shakily. "We've hurt each other. I understand that! But please, let Kagome go; she didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that's to blame, remember? I'll stay here and I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go."

Her eyes were liquid-like and impossibly dark, filled with an endless sorrow. Kagome didn't dare to breathe, afraid to break the spell as the slender girl moved toward Inuyasha, her face softened and yearning. But then the ice inside Kikyo crept out again, freezing the tears that had flourished on her cheeks. "I can't do that," she said. "I don't want any competition left. If you're not going to love me, then you're not going to love anyone ever again."

"Kikyo…"

"I'm going to kill you now," she said conversationally, her gaze focused on Kagome. "Then Inuyasha and I will be together forever."

"Let Kagome go, Kikyo," Inuyasha insisted. His voice was quenched but compelling all the same. He moved towards Kagome, but Kikyo barred his way, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes darkened by her thirst for revenge.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet," she murmured, ignoring him. "I might slit her throat and watch as the blood leaves her body. But that would take a long time. I guess it would be fun, though…" She smiled, and both Kagome and Inuyasha shivered. "Then there's the idea of burning her. That would be slow, painful, and there would be no trace of her left. It would be perfect!" She glanced at Kagome, a fierce kindness filling her eyes. "You can die just like your father and Inuyasha did, Kagome. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Kagome froze, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"Kikyo, I command ye to stop."

"Kaede…" Kikyo whispered, turning in the direction of her sister. Her eyes widened. "W-what are you doing here?"

The old woman stepped closer to Kagome, shielding her from Kikyo's view. "I felt your spiritual power," she admitted softly. "I thought it was a trick at first, but ye are really here after fifty years."

"I came back to destroy her," she said simply, pointing at Kagome. "She's trying to take Inuyasha away from me."

Kaede shook her head sadly. "Inuyasha was never yours to take, sister. Ye left him, hurt him, and betrayed him in ways that are irreversible. No. Ye are dead now, Kikyo, and ye must cross over and find rest. It is obvious that Inuyasha will not join ye. I'm sorry, Kikyo, but that is the way things are going to be. Killing Kagome will not make things better between the two of ye."

"It _has _to!" Kikyo shouted, her dark aura suffocating Kagome once again. Her white dress shimmered in the dim light. "I want what was mine in the beginning, but that stupid girl took _everything _from me!"

"Everything was taken from ye the day ye died, and the day ye decided to betray your fiancé: the one man in the entire world that actually loved ye."

Her eyes hardened. "I loved him so much," she whispered grimly. "I still do. And I don't want to let him go." She turned to Inuyasha, a sad expression on her pale face. "I love you so much, Inuyasha. No matter what I did, and no matter what I do from here on out, I will always love you. I don't care if you reciprocate it or not. I just… I need to be with you so I can be happy again."

"I didn't mean for things to go this way," Inuyasha said, softly rueful.

"Why stay?" Kikyo demanded. "What will this world offer you? If you are in love with this girl, you can never be with her. You can touch, yes, but you are limited otherwise. You cannot marry, have children, or even a normal family. And one day, she will die. Is that the life you want, Inuyasha? You will be eternally alone. But if you come with me, you can rest in peace with me; you don't have to worry about anything or anyone ever again. You can be free." She opened her arms, as if to urge him to embrace her. "Will you come with me, my love? Or you will you continue to suffer here?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes. Kagome watched him in mute dread. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't follow you down that path. I'm going to stay here."

There was something in Kikyo's eyes that did not sit well with Kagome. They were too black and flat, like a shark's eyes before a feeding. Inuyasha and Kaede continued to speak to her, to _reason _with her, but she was not to be placated so easily. Then she knew. Why hadn't she seen it before? Inuyasha had been appalled by Kikyo's behavior more than her presence, causing Kagome to believe that her mirror image did not usually act this way. Kagome struggled with the ropes that bound her hands together. She could feel blood trickling down her wrists from her effort and the ropes biting into her skin, but the rope had not been tied well and it eventually slipped off.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed in a hiss. "That's not Kikyo!"

He was moving before she could react. He grabbed Kikyo's arms from behind and held them together behind her, trapping her and forcing her into a weakened position. She was shrieking loudly, her head moving from side to side in a blur and her eyes pitch black. Her pretty white dress melted into a color that matched the shade of her eyes. Kaede stumbled forward and managed to grab her sister's face, her eye serious yet holding an air of sadness.

"She is possessed by a spirit," she murmured. "A dark spirit."

"Is it Naraku?" Kagome asked, exchanging worried glances with Inuyasha. He refused to meet her eyes; he was too focused on what Kaede was doing to Kikyo.

Kaede frowned and shrugged one shoulder. "I cannot tell, but I can expel it from her body. Fortunately, the spirit's energy is weak for my powers to dispel is. However, I don't know how long it will remain weakened. It could come back."

Inuyasha growled as Kikyo attempted to fight him again. "Just get it over with, old hag!"

With hypnotic fascination, Kagome watched as Kaede closed her eye and pressed her hands against Kikyo's pale and cold cheeks. Surprisingly, Kikyo began to stop struggling. A warm, pink light - a light Kagome recognized from four months earlier - began to emerge from Kaede's hands. Kikyo's shrieks died into moans as the pink light seeped into her skin. It travelled up and down her body from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. Finally, Kikyo fell silent and closed her eyes. She collapsed into Inuyasha's waiting arms as a fog of black mist exited from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Kaede stepped back and watched it leave her sister's body, debating on what to do next. However, the fog had already abandoned the scene and quickly flew off. Kagome sighed in relief and knelt to the ground, her legs too weak to support her. Inuyasha was cradling Kikyo protectively in his arms and gently stroking her face. She was stirring quietly, her eyelids trembling as she fought to awaken.

"Is it gone?" Kagome found herself whispering.

Kaede nodded with a faint smile. "Yes, the spirit is gone."

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm here, Kikyo," he whispered to her, running his fingers through her hair as she finally opened her eyes.

Kikyo clutched at her head as if it pained her. "What's going on? How did I get here? I...I wasn't supposed to be here."

"Naraku possessed ye, sister," Kaede told her quietly. "He roused ye from the dead and brought ye here to cause Inuyasha pain. Ye kidnapped Kagome, your reincarnation, and threatened to kill her."

Kikyo's face twisted into an expression between pain and misery, but she quickly relaxed and nodded resignedly. "I see," she whispered, chuckling humorlessly. "I...I can't believe I _said _those things..." Then, with a small smile, she reached up and clasped Inuyasha's cheeks in her cold hands. "Now we can finally be together, Inuyasha."

Kagome turned her head to grant them privacy, but she felt the heat of sorrow weave itself in her heart.

"I...I can't, Kikyo. I have to stay here. I can't move on yet."

Kikyo's face conveyed her surprise. "What? Why-?"

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha with hope glistening in her eyes as he said, "I have to stay here to protect Kagome and the kids. Naraku is still out there, and he's probably gaining enough strength to kill my brother. I have to protect them, Kikyo. I'm sorry."

"Of course. I...I expected that," she whispered, smiling softly. "Will you be happy here?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all I can ask for." She turned to Kaede with a sorrowful look on her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, Kaede," she murmured. "I wish I could've been there for you and father. I…I was careless. Can you forgive me?"

Kaede smiled. "Of course I can, my sister. I will always forgive you."

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Kikyo with hooded eyes, tears still falling from her eyes. "Yes, Kikyo?"

The ghostly woman crouched down beside her reincarnation and clasped her cheek. "Take care of him," she instructed passively. "As long as you're alive, make him forget his loneliness. Make him…make him forget me, and make him happy. Do you understand?"

She nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Good. Never forget that."

"Where will you go, Kikyo?" Kaede asked, her voice calm. But Kagome could tell that she was struggling not to cry.

Kikyo stood and gestured to the sky. "I'm going to go into the light," she said. "It'll take me to a new place, one where I will rest in peace." She glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "I love you. And I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you, Inuyasha."

When Kagome blinked, she was gone.

And so was Inuyasha.

'_Rest in peace, Kikyo.'_

* * *

**A/N - **Hope this chapter is good! THIS one is actually edited ;). Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
